


A Date

by Apolante



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolante/pseuds/Apolante
Summary: Adaire needs Hella to pretend to be her girlfriend for some sort of scheme, they touch hands through the whole thing And Totally Don't Enjoy This





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetoboldlygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoboldlygo/gifts).




End file.
